


Birthday Presents

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Bill and Tom's birthday and Bill wants to give Tom a very special present. Tom intends to give it back to him - hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I totally missed Bill and Tom's birthday! I was so sad I had to write a story to make up for it:(

“Tom.... Tom... Tomi!”  
Not many things could stir Tom from sleep when he was dead out, but his little brother's incessant, chatterbox voice was one of them. He gave a groan, but didn't move.  
A hand at his shoulder shook him. The voice came again, this time sing-songy, “Tooommiiii...”  
Tom gave a louder moan, barely opening his eyes. It was still slightly dark in the room, but Tom could tell that it was early morning – too early.  
The hand on his shoulder began to pat. Hard. Faster and faster. “Tomi, Tomi, Tomi...” This time in a chant.  
At last, Tom lurched from the bed, turning over to swing at Bill. “What do you want?” He snarled. Bill knew that Tom did not like to get up in the morning and that he liked to sleep as long as possible. Why in the hell was he trying to wake him up at this ungodly hour?  
Bill fell back, narrowing avoiding Tom's strike. A giggle erupted from his lips and he fell onto his back, his almond eyes squeezed into slits above his rounded cheekbones. His full lips were stretched back in laughter, his white teeth gleaming in the half light. Tom could see the stud sparkling on his tongue.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tom asked, quite certain that he did not look half as beautiful as his brother did as this time of day. Glancing over the clock, he was horrified to see that it was just past six a.m. “It's six o' clock in the morning, Bill!” Tom cried.  
“I know.” Bill's chocolatey eyes stared up at him, blinking innocently and adoringly.  
“Why?” Tom asked in a groan, falling back onto the sheets. Bill's feet, which were now next to his head, began to tap excitedly on the mattress.  
“Guess what day it is?” He said, peering down the mattress at Tom.  
“What?” Tom asked, hardly amused.  
Bill's face fell. “You don't know?”  
Tom closed his eyes, trying to think of all days that Bill would find it important to drag him out of bed at six in the morning.... Tom's track of thinking stalled for a moment. Why did that time sound so familiar...?  
“Tom!” Bill sounded exasperated. He kicked Tom in the shoulder.  
“Ow!” Tom cried, holding his arm.  
Bill sat up, a pout on his lips, “Tomi, its our birthday.”  
Tom groaned aloud and threw a hand over his eyes, “Bill, just because its our birthday doesn't mean you have to get me up at the crack of dawn.”  
“But I wanted to surprise you.” Bill said, sounding like a child who's balloon had just floated away into the sky.  
“With what?” Tom asked. “A wake up call isn't my idea of a birthday present.  
“Well...” Bill's eyes narrowed slightly and he pushed his feet under himself and leaned forward. “That's not exactly what I had in mind.”  
Tom opened his eyes and looked up at Bill's eager face. “You've got to be kidding me.” He said. Bill lifted a slim shoulder and leaned ever lower, placing his hands on either side of Tom's hips. Tom watched as Bill's face lowered until his chin was against Tom's stomach. His eyes remained on Tom's, blinking rapidly.  
“Bill...” Tom began. “Why can't this wait?”  
“But, it's your birthday present.”  
Tom glanced over at the clock. “It's not our birthday yet. It's only 6:15.”  
Bill rolled his eyes. “Only five more minutes.”  
“Fifteen more for you.” Tom corrected, pointing a finger in his face.  
“So what?” Bill said, pushing the edge of Tom's t-shirt up slightly. He brushed his lips over the naked flesh, looking pleadingly up at Tom.  
“Come on, Bill, can't we sleep a little longer?” Tom asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Tom,” Bill pouted.  
“I wanna go back to sleep.” Tom said, closing his eyes. They felt so heavy, he just wanted to drift right back to sleep and Bill could play this little game later.  
“Tom,” Bill whispered. He flicked his tongue out, licking at Tom's stomach. When he reached his navel, Tom reached down, smacking his palm against Bill's forehead. “Get off.” He rolled away, pulling the sheets back over himself. He curled up and pressed his eyes shut.  
“Tom!” Bill protested.  
“Go back to bed, Billy.”  
“But I wanna!” Bill was back to pouting again, his voice rising to a whine. He slid beneath the sheets next to Tom, spooning him tightly and reaching around to slip his hand beneath Tom's shirt. Tom squirmed as Bill found one of his nipples, his acryllics tickling.  
“Bill, stop.” He moaned.  
“Tomi, come on.” Bill replied, pinching the nipple in his grasp.  
Tom jerked this time, rolling onto his back again. He turned to face Bill, pushing Bill's hand away from him. “Get your hands off, you little asshole.”  
“Tom, you're gonna ruin everything.” Bill shot back.  
“Nu-uh. That's bullshit.”  
“But, I want to.” Bill repeated, reaching down to grab at the waistband of Tom's shorts.  
“Stop it, stop.” Tom said as they struggled beneath the sheets. He tried to grab and push at Bill's wrists while Bill's long fingers reached for their prize. He pushed Bill onto his back, pinning his arms down above his head. Bill was smiling now, devilishly, wriggling seductively against Tom.  
“Would you stop?” Tom asked, although his mind was now fully awake, his body appreciating the warmth and touch of Bill's hands.  
“No.” Bill said, biting at his lower lip and batting his eyelashes.  
They stared at each other for a second before Bill tilted his hips up against Tom. He smiled wider when he felt Tom's erection beneath his shorts.  
“I knew you wanted to.” He said.  
“Shut your face, you little bastard.” Tom said, letting go of him and falling on to his back on the bed.  
“So does that mean...” Bill's voice trailed off suggestively as he prowled back down to Tom's hips. His hand slunk up Tom's leg and to his crotch. His warm palm pressed against Tom's erection and Tom clenched his jaw. How could he not resist his own brother?  
“Morning sex is the best, you know.” Bill said, tugging at Tom's shorts.  
“I wouldn't know.” Tom replied.  
“You're gonna know.” Bill went on, pulling Tom's shorts harder. With a groan, Tom lifted his hips and Bill yanked them all the way down, tossing them off the bed. As soon as they were gone, Bill's hands surrounded him, their heat like a blazing fire. Tom gripped the sheets, his hips rising to Bill's touch. He leaned down and his lips parted to send a soft breath over Tom's cock. The sensation sent a shudder down Tom's spine and he bit at his lower lip. He glanced down, to see Bill parting those full, luscious lips, taking the tip of his cock in. Tom swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Bill swallowing him whole. Bill closed his mouth tightly around the head, his tongue undulating against the underside softly, before he sucked, pulling Tom in deeper.  
Tom gasped, his hands leaving the sheets to grab at Bill's hair. He laced his fingers in the black and white dreads, and he twisted the thick strands hard. Bill gave a moan as Tom yanked at the hair at the back of his head. Tom pulled him forward forcefully, giving a quiet groan as he slipped even deeper into Bill's mouth.  
Bill turned his head from side to side, sucking as he went, working the flesh into a lather with his saliva.  
Tom drove his heels into the mattress, his body fighting to writhe and buck at the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensations. How he had ever thought that he could deny sex from Bill was beyond him. Even if it was six in the morning.  
“Bill...” He whispered, his hips began to rotate up against Bill's mouth.  
Bill slid his hands beneath Tom's buttocks as they lifted from the bed. His slim hands were so much stronger than they appeared, the delicate fingers gripping hard. His long nails bit into Tom's cleft, sending a breathless gasp flying from Tom's lips. Tom tried to speak, but all of his air had evaporated, leaving him mute. He could only watch as Bill's mouth rode him, his cock sliding in and out, in and out.  
Bill's hands slid down and in, teasing at the back of Tom's testicles. His stomach clenched in such a delicious way that Tom thought he might come right then. But Fate was not so merciful. Tom gave a loud moan of protest, arching his hips up against Bill's mouth and pulling Bill's hair harder. Bill slid one hand back up, his fingers pressing deeper into the cleft, massaging at his tight entrance. The flesh quivered, aching for Bill.  
“Bill... Bill, please...” Tom groaned. “God, I want you...”  
Bill looked up at him through a fringe of dark lashes as he continued you to suck. He appeared so innocent but he wasn't. Tom knew.  
“Bill, goddamnit!” Tom cursed, pounding one foot on the bed beside Bill. He hadn't expected to bottom when he given in to this ridiculous tryst, but now it was beginning to look that way. Well, Tom didn't care. He just wished that Bill would get up here and do it. Tom was not good at waiting.  
Bill gave a suck as he pulled his mouth off of Tom's cock, making a loud, wet noise. “What?” He asked. “What do you want, Tomi?  
Tom pressed his head back against the pillow and glared at the ceiling. “You know.” He said, at last.  
Bill smiled, that same wicked smile, and he slid up the bed, until they were face to face. “You wanna fuck?” He asked, his pierced brow wiggling.  
“Yes.” Tom hissed.  
“I thought you didn't wanna.”  
“I changed my fucking mind.” Tom snapped, eliciting another smile from Bill.  
Bill reached over to the nightstand where they kept the lube handy and pulled it out. Standing up on his knees between Tom's legs, he began to paint his own erection with the clear liquid. With a mischivous smile, he said, “Happy birthday, Tomi.”  
Tom pulled his legs up slowly until they were bent, his thighs pressed against his sides. He stretched his arms over his head and replied, “Happy birthday.”  
Bill grabbed him under one buttock and pressed the other hand into the mattress next to Tom's head as he pressed their bodies together. His slick cock rubbed over Tom's entrance, teasing. Tom moaned, pressing his lips together and squeezing his eyes shut. “Bill...” He whispered.  
Bill still wet fingers moved over to massage at the tight flesh. His middle finger pressed in and Tom's body clenched hard. He let out a shaky breath, trying to relax, but it was so hard when Bill was about to fuck him. Bill pressed his finger in deeper, then began to pump it slowly before adding a second. Tom's breathing was erratic at this point, his heart pounding wildly.  
“You're so tight, Tomi.” Bill whispered, his breath rushing heavily over Tom's cheek. Tom could hear the exhilaration in his voice, could almost feel his heart racing in sync with his own.  
“God, please, just do it.” Tom whispered, barely able to breath.  
Bill pressed a third finger in, jarring a groan from Tom. His body quivered and clenched around the three digits and he fought to keep his legs up and not press his feet into the mattress and writhe away. Bill pulled them out, then pushed back in again, deeper this time. His fingertip grazed Tom's prostate, sending pleasure flying through him. His back arched and he groaned loudly, “Bill!”  
Bill's fingers slid slowly out of him and his cock pressed against him again. Tom could almost hear the halting pattern of his breaths, certain that Bill could detect the uneven sounds.  
Bill pressed harder against him and Tom felt the head slide in. A moan twisted from his lips as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Bill's size. He slid deeper and a pressure began to weigh down on his lower stomach.  
“God, Bill...” He managed.  
“Tom..” Bill replied. He sank deeper and Tom gasped quietly as he felt Bill's testicles press against his buttocks. His own cock was now lying against Bill's stomach, the warm flesh heating him.  
Tom opened his eyes and found Bill looking at him. Their eyes locked as Bill began to move, humping softly against him. Tom's brows knitted and he bit his lower lip as Bill chafed inside him.  
“Tell me where it feels good.” Bill murmured.  
“It all does.” Tom whispered, between heavy breaths. Bill smiled softly and leaned down to press their lips together. They kissed, sucking at each other's lips, their inhales and exhales melding into one synchronized melody.  
Bill ground against him, moving his hips in circles against Tom. His head began to rub over Tom's prostate, exacerbating the pleasure even further. Tom's hips jerked and he moaned quietly, “There, there...” He whispered to Bill, clinging to his brother now.  
“There?” Bill murmured, shifting his hips in the same angle again.  
“God, yes.” Tom gasped, one set of fingers tangling in Bill's hair. His slid his feet behind Bill, his heels pressing into Bill's buttocks and thighs, pushing him forward. Bill leaned closer, levering himself up only on his elbows and knees. He rocked against Tom, his eyes locked on his older brother.  
“Bill... harder.” Tom insisted, his desire barely sated by Bill's slow, steady pace.  
“I want this to last longer.” Bill whispered, continuing on at the same rate.  
“But-” The words died on Tom's lips as Bill drove against his prostate again. He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure passed over him. “God...” He gasped, tilting his hips up and digging his erection into Bill's stomach. Bill reached between them, palming Tom cock. He rubbed over the head, gathering up the come that was already leaking from Tom. He massaged down over the throbbing, aching column of flesh, his hips moving in motion with hand.  
Tom kept his eyes shut, focusing solely on the pleasure mounting inside him. He reached out for it, aching for that all-consuming pleasure that he could only get from one person.  
Above him, Bill moved steadily, his pace increasing as his own orgasm neared. He pressed his face down against Tom's neck, his breath rushing hotly over the flesh where his pulse pounded. Each thrust jerked he and Tom on the bed, and each time Tom's body squeezed in the most pleasurable way.  
At last, when Tom didn't think he could take it any more, he felt the pressure expanding inside him. He humped desperately up into Bill's hand, driving his cock through the tigh fist, and impaling himself on Bill's swelling cock until he felt the dam break, the orgasm burst outwards. His back arched, his fingers twisted Bill's hair, and his legs went taut around Bill's waist. His head pressed back hard against the pillow as the climax began to tear through him. He jerked beneath Bill, a cry releasing from his lips. He felt himself coming all over his stomach and Bill's hand and chest.  
Barely a second later, Bill's hand went from stroking to squeezing in a death grip. His cock drove into Tom one last time before Tom felt his semen flooding into him. His hips bucked, his body quaking uncontrollably for several long seconds.  
At last, they both collapsed.  
Bill slid out of Tom and rolled onto the bed next to Tom in a mess of long arms, legs, and hair.  
“God.” He whispered. He lifted his hand that was now covered in Tom's cum and looked over at Tom with a naught glint in his eyes. He brought his hand closer to his mouth and slid his tongue out. Tom's eyes widened slightly as Bill began to clean the cum from his hand with long, slow licks. Tom swallowed as he watched the sparkling tongue stud swirl through the cum before Bill sucked it back into his mouth, swallowing slowly. In a second, Tom's erection was back, barely sated by the first orgasm.  
He leapt across the bed, intending to grab Bill and pin him down. Bill scampered away to the end of their giant, king sized bed, his eyes dancing with mischief. How someone had this much energy at this time in the morning was beyond Tom, but he intended to catch Bill and give it to him good.  
He went after him again, this time catching him by the wrist. He slammed Bill down on his stomach and Bill gave a little moan, arching his hips in the air. Tom inhaled sharply at the sight, his eyes finding the smooth cleft, the taut little entrance between his rounded buttocks. Grabbing Bill by the hair at the nape of his neck, he held him down and palmed one of Bill's buttocks, squeezing hard. Bill moaned into the mattress,  
“Yes, Tomi...” He whispered, sounding exhilarated.  
“You like that?” Tom asked, giving that soft, perfect flesh a sharp smack.  
Bill let out another, louder moan that made all the muscles in Tom's stomach clench. Bill rotated his hips back towards Tom, and whispered, “Yes, yes, I like it,” in a heavy, breathless tone.  
Tom squeezed Bill's hair harder, fighting for control. How did Bill do this to him?  
He pressed his fingers against Bill's entrance, massaging until the flesh began to open to him. He worked one finger into Bill's quivering body, hoping to make the flesh burn by fingering him dry. Bill moaned, his body squeezing tight against the invasion of Tom's finger.  
“No, open.” Tom ordered, jerking his finger inside Bill's hot, tight body.  
Bill whimpered, his body relaxing only slightly. Tom forced another finger in, grinding them in circles until he felt Bill's body opening up to him.  
“Tomi, please,” Bill whispered.  
“What?” Tom asked, “What do you want?”  
Tom could see Bill frowning and biting his lip before he struggled to say, “A-another...finger...”  
Pleased, Tom pushed in a third, stretching Bill's tight passage. He pressed them in hard, finding Bill's prostate. Bill moaned and writhed as Tom stroked it slowly, curling his fingers over and over.  
“Tom, please!” He cried.  
Tom pulled his fingers back, but did not remove them. Instead, he began to pump them in and out slowly. He could feel Bill's body quivering and contracting around his fingers, but his body continued to open. Tom knew he was completely ready and prepared for Tom's cock, but he continued, knowing that he was torturing Bill with the foreplay.  
“Tom,” Bill whimpered as his hips rocked back against Tom's fingers.  
“Hmm?” Tom murmured  
“Please...” Bill whispered hopefully.  
Tom didn't answer to Bill's pleading. Instead, he whispered, “Come here.” And pulled Bill up until he was on his knees. Bill grabbed onto the headboard, his body quivering as Tom made him stand upright. He spread his knees on the mattress, but Tom's fingers just continued to pump into him, harder and harder.  
“Tom...” Bill whined, hanging his head between his arms. He could see his cock, rock hard and throbbing. He could practically see the veins pulsing close to the surface of his skin.  
He pushed back against Tom's hand, using the headboard for leverage. He wondered if Tom was going to make him come like this. If he was, Bill wished he would put a hand on his cock, even a finger. If he didn't, this was going to be never-ending torture. Probably what Tom wanted since Bill had woken him at six o' clock in the morning.  
“You still like it?” Tom whispered in his ear, thrusting his fingers in hard and forcing a gasp out of Bill's mouth.  
“Tom, please.” Bill repeated, seriously begging now.  
“I think I like it.” Tom said, deviously. “I think I want a taste of this.”  
Bill bit his lip and uncurled his fingers from the headboard, lowering himself back down to the bed.  
“Ass up.” Tom corrected him, pulling him up by the hips. Bill bit back another moan, and held the pillow to his face.  
Tom's strong hands gripped Bill's buttocks, squeezing them apart as he bent down to run his tongue along Bill's cleft. Bill's nostrils flared but he held himself quiet with the pillow to his mouth.  
Tom slid his thumbs in, pressing them into Bill's entrance. Bill's muscles squeezed and he moaned as Tom forced him back open. His tongue licked hotly between his thumbs, teasing barely inside.  
“Tom,” Bill whispered, pulling his mouth back from the pillow. “Please...” He could hear the whiney tone in his own voice.  
“Please what?” Tom asked before pressing his tongue in again. This time, he breached Bill's entrance, his tongue plunging in. Bill's body went taut, the air leaving his lungs for a moment.  
“Please,” He whispered, haltingly, “Please... its... its torture...”  
“Mmm.” Tom replied, giving Bill's ass another thrust of his tongue. This time, it stayed inside, curling and stroking, searching for Bill's prostate. Bill sobbed against the pillow, his body twisting in Tom's grasp. Tom held him fast, pulling him back into position, and delivering another sharp smack to Bill's buttock.  
“Tom, please!” Bill cried.  
“Shhh.” Tom hushed him, stroking the reddened flesh of his buttock, before leaning back down and re-inserting his tongue. Bill pressed his entire face into the pillow, fighting to stay still and take the unbearable pleasuring. It felt like forever until Tom's tongue slithered away, leaving Bill's tight hole a mess of saliva and aching flesh.  
Bill pulled his face away from the pillow and let out a breath of relief as he saw Tom grab the lube. He waited as Tom covered himself in the clear liquid and then took a hold of his hips. By this point, Bill was completely primed and open for Tom's cock and he slid directly in all the way to the base. Bill let a breath that ended in a moan as he immediately began to grind back against Tom.  
“Mmmm...” Tom moaned as he began to thrust. “So good...”  
The sound of Tom's voice sent shivers over Bill's body as he began to rock faster against Tom's thrusts. Their bodies met harder and harder each time, Tom's cock piercing him over and over. Bill's breaths came hard and fast and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached down to grasp himself. His cock screamed with pleasure the second he touched him and let out a low moan, tossing his head back. He squeezed his fingers hard around himself, giving quick, steady pulls that made his flesh burn with each thrust.  
His heart raced faster when he felt Tom's hand slide down his arm until he found Bill's head. He began to rub the top of Bill's cock while Bill's hand stayed below. Their hands met in the middle, giving every inch of Bill's cock pleasuring.  
Bill's moan rose, each thrust of Tom's hips and each movement of their hands jolting a cry from his lips. He rocked desperately back against Tom's cock and forward into the tight embrace of their fingers, his body quickly rising on the wave of the orgasm. Before he could comprehend how fast the pleasure had come upon him, his cum was spilling over Tom's fingers, dripping down onto Bill's. Bill cried out, his body bucking uncontrollably beneath Tom. His body squeezed and quivered around Tom's cock, pulling Tom in quickly after him. Even as Tom began to orgasm, Bill's body still continued to be rocked by the intense pleasure. Each time he thought it was going to be over, another wave hit him. His hand had weakened against his cock, but Tom's still squeezed, forcing the last of his semen from his aching head. His own cum filled Bill up inside, hot against the inflamed flesh.  
At last, Bill sank to the bed, completely spent. Tom groaned and pulled out, not bothering to roll off of Bill. Instead he laid down against his brother, his head resting on Bill's perspiring back.  
“Jesus,” He whispered, “I don't think I'm gonna get a better birthday present today.”  
“Mmm, all thanks to me.” Bill whispered.  
“Don't even begin taking all the credit.” Tom said, lifting his head.  
“But if I hadn't gotten you up-”  
“Okay, okay,” Tom said. “You get most of the credit.”  
Bill settled back down against the mattress, content to feel Tom snuggled up close to him.  
“If every birthday was like this one, I would be happy.” He whispered to Tom.  
“Well, I'm not going anywhere,” Tom replied, “So it can it be.”  
Bill smiled softly, feeling his eyes drifting closed again with exhaustion. Tom was heavy against him, on the verge of sleep as well. Right before they began to drift, Bill whispered, “Next year... here I come.”


End file.
